Spaceman Stu
Background Ever heard of "McDonalds?" its Like a lot of other restaurants in the 2010's, well one day my mom turned on the TV and a commercial popped up "Spaceman Stu" It was a cheap, dingy little thing catered to kids my age. Then, Spaceman Stu came onto the TV. He was... not what any of us had been expecting. My smaller brother, who was only three at the time, immediately left the room crying. The Boy did not even resemble a Boy. The ears were far too big. It had a mouth lined with two teeth, and the inside of the mouth looked almost swollen. The most striking part about the thing, though, was the eyes. They were large, glassy, and fish-like. I asked, then bothered, then begged my mom to turn it off. Stu suddenly shouted loudly, screaming and wailing, saying "SPACEMAN STU!!" in a demonic, low-pitched voice that was not at all like his normal obnoxious, nasal voice. In the background, we could hear the narrator saying "He's our lord and he's the boss" over and over again in an overly serious tone. The video was... indescribable. Images crossed the screen in quick succession, Finally around sometime in 2010 The commercial was taken off. That wasn't the last time I saw Spaceman Stu. While my girlfriend and I were preparing to move in together, I was cleaning out the closet of my room and found a VHS recording of "Spaceman Stu" made by my older sister to prank me again, with the same VHS. It was almost perfectly intact, save for a thick layer of cobwebs and dust bunnies on top of it. This was strange...didn't my sister get rid of it? And what was the game doing in my room? I let out a bit of a gasp when I found it, and my girlfriend came into the room, asking what was the matter: Breathing harshly, I said, "Spaceman Stu." She laughed a bit, asking if it was a joke. I shook my head, explaining that it wasn't. She didn't believe me—nobody did—and I decided that the only way to prove it to her was to show her the video. I borrowed my neighbour's VHS and played the video for her. However, the images had changed. Then, Spaceman Stu showed up and began twisting and convulsing, it's arms thrusting this way and that. The animation wasn't a costume anymore—the skin was real Skin. Stu was just staring at the viewer, full frame of the face, for about 3 seconds. Then the VCR blowed up. The fire department came and asked us what happened. We said that it just blown up and then they left. Origin of Spaceman Stu "Spaceman Stu" comes from a word "ACEAMNUTS" which it a ghost's name of A girl who died from accidentally going into space with out a helmet. Mcdonalds decided to make a commercial and named the kid "Spaceman Stu" by rearranging the word, The ghost haunted the commercial and anyone who watches it goes missing. The video I know some of you are asking show us the video well if i did that its too dangerous to do anyway but here ya go: Category:Memes Category:IRL